


Peter Gets Back To Earth...?

by MrHyde



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Shower Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHyde/pseuds/MrHyde
Summary: Peter Parker is a stowaway and Peter Quill is annoyed. Power dynamics and unclear consent ensue.(dude idfk, it's hot, read it if you want)





	1. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Quill and Peter Parker negotiate the terms of Peter Parker's return to Earth. The negotiations turn rather aggressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this pairing makes me hard, so this work is a lot messier and hornier than some of the others. Hope you enjoy my fantasy.

Starlord sat in his quarters, contemplating what he was going to do with the stowaway. He’d found a young boy, probably only 16 or 17, hiding in the cargo bay. Hanging from a web.

The kid was nice and all, but he didn’t really have a good reason for being on the ship besides “I got lost in space.” Quill had set him up in a room of his own, threw out a few friendly quips to the tune of “two Peters at once, lucky me”, and promptly returned to his quarters to try to figure this out. Go way out of his way to take the kid home? Quill knew it was the right thing to do, but he didn’t know if they had the time or resources for that. 

A knock at the door woke him from his reverie.

His classic maroon leather jacket squeaked a little as he stood, tight as it was. He crossed the room with two strong strides and opened the door to find—

The kid. In his tight, red Spiderman suit. A little cartoonish, but Quill liked his style.

Peter Parker stared up at the older man nervously, his apprehension clear on his young face. Quill cocked a brow, seeing the boy squirm ever so slightly.

“Do you need something?”

Peter fumbled, then stuttered out, “No! Sorry, um, yes! You’ve been really nice to me, and I’m sorry I hid on your ship, but…” 

He trailed off, eyes on the floor.

“But what kid?”

Peter shuffled and glanced up at him.

Quill huffed. “Spit it out. Spitters might be quitters, but they communicate much better.”

Peter looked confused for a moment, and then visibly blushed before saying, “Well it’s just that I’ve been in this suit for like 2 weeks straight and it smells really bad but I don’t have any other clothes and everyone else is either a woman, a raccoon, a pro-wrestler, or a tree.”

Quill blinked as the boy talked in a single breath. There was a heavy pause before Quill said, “…you want to borrow my clothes?” Peter nodded, looking terribly uncomfortable. Quill sighed as he moved to let Peter in. “Fine. There’s some pants and shirts in the closet.” Peter squeezed past him sheepishly, his arm brushing against Starlord’s chest. Quill couldn’t help but notice the skin-tight fit of the suit. The boy might be 16, but he can look. He wouldn’t touch. Swear to god.

The kid was a brat anyway.

Quill stood by the door, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Peter enter the closet and return with a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Again Peter blushed and hesitated.

“What is it now?”

Peter coughed. “Well—the thing is, I—I—I can’t get my suit off on my own.”

“Now you need me to take your clothes off for you? How old are you?”

Peter looked right at him. “Sixteen.”

“And my suit only comes off when I push a button, and that button stopped working sometime when I was floating through space.”

Quill stared. “So what do you want me to do about it?”

Peter perked up a bit. “Well I think if I can just get the bottom part off, I’ll have enough mobility to just rip the shirt off.” Quill was…annoyed? He couldn’t tell exactly what the feeling was, so he stuck with annoyed. 

“Fine,” he said as he kneeled down to just take the damn kid’s pants off already.

“Wait!” Peter cried. Quill looked up, incredulous. “Well—If you do it while kneeling in front of me, then you’ll…see my…” he gestured weakly to the bulge in his pants.

“You’re…you’re not wearing any underwear?” Peter shook his head.

“The suit only fits if there’s nothing underneath it, so it’s just naked skin under here.”

Now, Quill was not a proud man. He’d done some pretty fucked up things in his time, and wasn’t afraid to own up them. But he was a little ashamed of the throb his cock gave at hearing this from the kid’s mouth. His tight pants got a little tighter.

Peter walked over to the wall, put his hands on it, and spread his legs. Quill felt his dick get harder. Peter looked at him innocently over his shoulder. “I like this position. You’ll have the most leverage and will see only what you want to see.” Quill stared at the kid’s mouth, wondering how he could possibly say such dirty things and not even know it.

“Help me, Starlord. Please?”  
Quill was on his feet and moving towards Peter before he even realized it. He knelt down behind Peter, unable to keep his eyes from drinking the sight of the boy’s plump, tight little ass in the suit. He licked his lips as he reached out and put his hands on the boy’s waist, curling ever so slightly under the band of the suit.

“Well who am I to deny someone in such desperate fuckin need?” He saw Peter freeze up and go still. And then his broad, strong hands rolled the suit down over Peter’s ass. Peter gasped quietly at the cold air, Quill exhaled a warm breath at the sight before him. The most delicious piece of ass he’d ever seen. Goddamn juicy. He wanted to sink his teeth into it, or better you his hard, angry dic—

“Aren’t you going to take it the rest of the way off, Starlord?”

Quill tore his eyes away to look up at Peter in surprise. He might’ve seen a tiny glint in Peter’s eye, but it was wishful thinking. He chuckled under his breath as he glared at the kid. “Hey, I’m doing you a favor here, alright? So don’t get all controlling now. I’m in charge here.” He slipped the rest of the suit off, leaving Peter leaned against the wall in just the bright cherry red of his suit’s top half. He threw the pants at the closet, harder than he meant to as he stood up, moving his gaze from Peter’s ass to his innocent, chocolate eyes. Somehow Peter managed to trip on his own feet while standing still, and started to fall against the wall. Starlord grabbed him instinctively, his hand on Peter’s hip, pulling him back up. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Peter’s pert ass was pressed gently against the thick bulge in Quill’s pants. Quill had fallen slightly forward, now with one hand on the wall above Peter’s, his body arching over the young boy. Quill heard an intake of breath as he felt Peter shift his stance and rub his ass firmly up and down the outline of Quill’s hard cock. Quill groaned softly, hoping Peter wouldn’t notice.

He noticed, and blushed, and said, “I—Is that for me?”

Quill held his gaze for a second, and said in dark, husky voice, “What do you think?”

Peter rotated his hips again, sending a steaming streak of arousal through Quill. He did it again, and Quill cursed. Peter smirked, and blushed harder. “That’s…a big compliment. Really big.” He braced himself against the wall and started grinding back harder. Quill glared.

“But I—I honestly don’t think I’m ready for it. I’ve never done anything…with anyone…before.”

An ominous, angry chuckle came from some place inside Quill he didn’t want to admit existed. “Oh you’re not ready? And that’s why you came in here to show off your skintight suit? To strip it down in front of me? To shake your creamy little ass in my face?” Peter looked worried. “No, you fucking want it. You’re ready for it. That’s why you can’t stop pushing your ass against my big fuckin cock.”

He pulled back so Peter couldn’t reach his bulge anymore, and gave his ass a loud, solid slap on his smooth white ass. Peter yelped. 

“That’s for stowing away.”

Another slap.

“And that’s for thinking you can tease me.”

Quill watched as red handprints emerged on the tender roundness in his hands. Peter looked shocked. Quill smacked him one more time.

“And that’s just for me.”

Peter squirmed under him. “I don’t know if I can handle it, I—“

Quill shoved his face against the wall, getting close behind him. He ripped open his pants and pulled out his long, meaty cock, smack it right between the plump globes of Peter’s ass.

“You want it. I know you want it. Tell me how bad you want it, kid.” His cock was sliding torturously up and down, rubbing the boy’s hole with just the tip. Peter stuttered, and the hand holding his face against the wall came down with a short, sharp smack on Peter’s face. He gasped in surprise.

“Tell me, kid. Tell me and I’ll let you taste it.”

Peter shuddered. “I—I want it. I want it really badly, very badly, please, I—I need to feel what it’s like.” Quill chuckled.

“That’s what I fucking thought. Now get on your knees and get those pretty little virgin lips around my big dick.” He sat down in a chair, spread his legs, and watched as Peter did as he was told. Peter looked at the 9 inch, thick, throbbing cock in front of him and looked up at Quill fearfully. Quill lost his patience as he rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter’s hair, forcing into his mouth, feeling the velvety softness of the boy’s plush lips around him. He groaned loudly, taking no time to let Peter get used to sensation as he continued to push Peter. When Quill felt the boy’s throat fluttering around his cock and heard the boy gagging, he pulled Peter off.

“You like that? Like how it tastes, you little slut?”

Peter whimpered and nodded, his lips glistening with spit and precum.

“Well too bad. I just needed to use your mouth to get wet enough for me to slide my way inside that ass you’ve been waving around.”

Peter protested slightly as Quill picked him back up and returned him to his original position against the wall. He felt Quill rub the tip of his wet cock against his tight hole. Quill let his jacket fall open a little and lifted his shirt up ever so slightly as he slowly and steadily sank his cock into the tightest ass he’d ever had the opportunity to fuck the absolute shit out of. Peter whimpered and moaned, quiet and high. Quill began to slowly slide all the way out and all the way in again, steadily stretching Peter open. He felt Peter relax. He knew the kid could handle more, but he was gonna take his precious time with this ass.

Breathlessly, Peter said, “M—more, please Starlord, I want—I want more.” Quill laughed as he smirked at the kid, maintaining his slow, steady pace.

“Oh, now you want more? I thought you didn’t want it, huh? Now that I let you feel it in your throat you want me to fuck you like the whore you are?” Peter let out a sob of confusion and pleasure. Quill kept up the deep, controlled, torturous thrusts, making sure to slide against Peter’s prostate randomly, keeping him on his toes. Peter’s ass was fucking heaven. Quill was lost in how perfectly it stretched to his massive cock, how it lavished it and tightened around it.

Peter broke, shouting, “PLEASE, sir, please, I want you to fuck me, please please fuck me hard, I’m sorry I teased you, I’ll do anything you want, just please FUCK me!”

Quill went still for a split second before burying himself all the way inside Peter. He stayed there as he slowly took off his jacket and pulled the bottom of his shirt over his head, letting it rest on his arms and behind his neck. Peter moaned in want seeing the beefy, cut chest of the older man, reaching back to touch. Quill smacked his hand away.

“Hands on the wall, slut. Trust me, you’re gonna need the support.”

And Quill pounded into Peter’s ass, fast and deep. He fucked into the boy hard enough that Peter rocked forward with every thrust, gasping for breath as he started moaning wildly. Quill pulled his head up by his hair, making Peter arch his back and feel Quill slide impossibly deeper.

“FUCK yeah, kid! Such a tight fuckin ass, made for taking cock like mine. Bet you’d love to get fucked like this everyday, wouldn’t you?” Peter could only whimper. “Look at you, moaning like a little virgin. Bet you didn’t expect a big cock filling you up when you decided to stow away on my ship, huh?” 

Peter’s cock was rock hard and dripping everywhere, more turned on than he’d ever been with Quill talking dirty and relentlessly pounding him into the wall. “Gonna fill this ass with my cum, and you’re gonna love it. Never had any complaints about my cock throbbing in someone while I breed them.”

“I—I wanna feel it on my face.”  
Quill laughed. “You trying to argue with me, kid?” Peter gulped.

“I’ll—I’ll let you cum inside me if you agree to take me back to Earth after.”

Quill’s stopped moving, staring down at Peter. Neither of them moved for a few seconds. Then Quill turned Peter around, ripped the rest of his spideysuit off, put Peter’s naked legs around his waist to hold him up against the wall, and slammed into him. The sudden shift and angry thrust had Peter screaming. He thought Quill had been taking him hard and fast before, but Quill looked furious. He rammed into Peter so aggressively that Peter couldn’t stop screaming, his back surely bruising as he was impaled on Quill.

“Is that what all this was about? You trying to fuck your way home? Like a Ryklorian whore?” Quill was drenched in sweat, droplets streaming down his body as he destroyed the boy beneath him, rage and jealousy making his ramming thrusts vengeful. “You’re a sneak and a liar, and I don’t take kindly to liars. I’m gonna cum inside you, and then I’m gonna tie you down and keep you here for me to cover that pretty face with my hot cum.” Peter was sobbing and moaning, and just as he was about to shoot all over his toned young body, a sound stopped them both in their tracks.

The door to Quill’s room was open, and from way down the hallway came the voices of the other Guardians. Peter stirred in fright, pushing meekly at Quill’s chest. He whipped his head back around to the kid, starting to move his cock slowly again, making Peter let out barely-muffled sounds of pleasure.

“We’re not done here, kid.” Quill leaned his face so it was only inches away from Peter’s, staring at him with a smoldering, lust-filled gaze. He continued to fuck Peter, with short, sharp snaps of his hips followed by slow, arduous thrusts. Peter glanced around anxiously.

“Oh, you scared they’re gonna catch us? See what a desperate boy you turned out to be?”

Quill turned around, still buried inside Peter, and walked out the door of his room to put Peter against the wall of the hallway. He was fucking him hard and slow, the sound of skin slapping echoing off the walls. Peter was terrified. 

“Here’s the deal,” Quill said heatedly. “They can’t see us around the curve of the hall. Not yet, anyways.” Peter let out a weak whimper.

“If you can make me cum before they get here, I’ll take you back to Earth.” 

Peter’s eyes brightened, and he started to slide down onto Quill, pulling him forward again. Quill stopped him with a mischievous smirk.

“No. Not like this.” He stepped back and ripped the rest of his clothes off, laying on the floor with his head and shoulders against the wall. “You’re gonna ride it. And I’m gonna sit back with my hands behind my head like this,” he said as his biceps flexed, “and you’re gonna do all the work. I’ve done enough for you. This is your problem now.” 

He watched Peter look uncertainly from Quill’s rock hard cock sticking up in the air to the sounds of the others coming slowly down the hallway. Quill cocked an eyebrow smugly. “Your choice, kid.” Peter quickly moved to Quill, giving him one last uncertain look as he straddled him in reverse and slid his ass onto the angry red cock beneath him. 

“Knew it.”

Quill’s eyes were glued to Peter’s ass sliding perfectly up and down on his sensitive dripping cock, the plumpness of it making Quill throb so hard that Peter felt it and moaned. Peter started fucking himself on Quill, quick and smooth and tight like the rest of his body. 

“Fuck yeah. Work that ass. You’re a fuckin natural, kid.”

Peter sped up, sweat dripping down his lithe body, his abs slick and his toned back stretching. Quill whispered feverishly to him, “FUCK yeah, kid, swivel those fuckin hips, fuuuck yeah, so fuckin good, so good at taking this big fuckin cock.”

Peter couldn’t stop a loud, high-pitched moan as he felt himself getting close.

“I’m gonna cum soon, I—I can’t stop it, your cock feels—too good, please let me cum.”

Quill’s whole body was straining as he said, “You can cum. But you’re not gonna stop riding my fucking dick until I cum. You make yourself shoot all over that pretty body, and you keep. working. that. ass. You understand?”

Peter nodded. He arched his back as much as he could, feeling himself torn open as he slammed down a few more times. His ass tightened impossibly as his cock twitched and started shooting rope after rope of cum, coating his abs and his lips and some of the hallway floor. But he didn’t stop moving. His abused, oversensitive ass clinging and swiveling and sliding and tightening.

Quill’s hold body was tense as he shouted, filling the hallway. “GOD that’s fucking tight, holy fuck boy you were made to get fucked!”

“P-Please, not so loud, I don’t want them to hear—“

“Don’t want them to hear how good your tight fuckin whore ass is servicing me?” Quill was quivering in pleasure, his body rigid with the effort of keeping his hands behind his head as he tried to refrain from just throwing Peter down and tearing him apart. Shiny with sweat, chest red from the effort.

“Milk that fuckin cock, Peter. Get every last drop. Hurry.”

Quill still doesn’t know what it was, but Peter did something with his hips that made him fucking ROAR. And he didn’t stop.

“FUUUUCK, FUCK YES FUCKIN RIDE MY HOT FUCKIN DICK, SHIT!”

Sounds of footsteps running towards them.

“You better fuckin do this NOW, kid.”

Quill quivered, lost in a moment of pure fucking ecstasy being ridden by a slutty, cheap little virgin kid.

“Oh—oh, fuck, fuck, f—FUCK oh fuuuck YES, fUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YES, YOU GODDAMN SLUT, SHIT SHIT SHIT—“

Peter smirked. 

Quill’s mouth opened in a silent moan, and then,

“Ahhh, AHHHHH FUUUUUUUUCK!” His sweaty, beefy, muscular chest heaved as his whole body shook, his cock erupting with cum, buried completely inside Peter, filling him up. Peter gasped and came again at feeling how much Quill shot into him, what felt like a year’s worth of cum pumping into him for nearly a full minute. 

Peter hadn’t stopped moving his hips when he looked up and noticed, not all of the Guardians, but just Drax. Peter froze.

Drax smiled wide, saying, “Well done, young human!”

Quill looked up, panting, wet with cum and sweat, and too satisfied to care. He gave Peter one last solid smack on his ass accompanied by a single weak thrust.

“I like the way your mouth looks, human.”

Drax slid his hand into his pants.

“Would you like to know why they call me The Destroyer?”


	2. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drax asks Peter a question. Then he makes Peter scream.

As the Milano sailed through space, piloted by a smug and sated Peter Quill, Peter Parker stood in the shower. Rivulets of water slid over his smooth, young skin and down over the curves and dips and lines of his toned body. He had embarrassed himself in front of Drax, who watched with obvious excitement as Parker extracted himself from Quill and walked quickly and quietly to his quarters, still heaving from the orgasm that had wracked his body. Quill had shouted after him, promising to honor their bargain and take Peter home.

But that didn’t mean Peter wasn’t totally humiliated. No matter how blunt or alien Drax was, he was still a person, and had caught a 16 year old virgin sweating and moaning as he took another man’s cum inside him. Drax’s response and arousal would have been flattering if Peter wasn’t mortified. So he went to his room and turned on the water as hot as it could go, leaning his head against the smooth wall, the glass of the open rain shower steaming up with the hot water falling from above, and tried to forget the feeling of seeing Drax tower over him while he was full of Quill’s pulsing dick.

“You did not answer my question, human boy.”

Peter jumped, jolted out of his self-deprecating reverie as Drax’s low, gruff voice shredded the silence. He spun around to see Drax standing outside the shower, dressed in his usual garb of only tight pants. His large, strong hands were clenched at his side, his body tense, all those incredible muscles flexing as Peter stared in shock.

Drax moved his hand to cup the bulge in his pants.

“Would you like to know why they call me the Destroyer?”

Peter gulped, unmoving.

“I earned this name because I tear my opponents apart, and I do not need any tool or weapon other than my body to do so.”

Peter felt a jolt of fear and intrigue run through him, as he became painfully aware of how naked and vulnerable he was in the still-running shower. Drax walked toward him slowly, stopping at the entrance of the shower to stare down at Peter.

“They also call me the Destroyer because of my above-average cock.”

Drax unlaced his leather trousers, and pulled out a cock so intimidating that Peter gasped, and couldn’t help but stare. Drax was at least 10 inches long, and literally as thick as a beer can. And he was hard. Rock hard. Drax stalked forward, Peter stumbling back until he hit the wall of the shower.

“I would like to slide this cock into you, Peter Parker, as I find your body to be ripe and worthy of my destruction. I would like to turn you around and taste your plump ass, to hear how you moan as I lick you and make you wet for me, so I can pump my cock inside and try to make you moan louder than Quill did. If you accept my challenge, turn around. If not, I will leave and go to my room and make myself orgasm thinking about doing these things to you.”

Now, Peter had several thoughts. First, that he was human, and Drax was not. Second, that he couldn’t deny how attracted he was to Drax in that moment. He might have been an alien, and it somehow felt wrong, but Peter wasn’t blind. Drax was strong, and muscular, and handsome. Peter had wanted to run his hands over the red markings on Drax’s skin since he first saw him, feel the texture against the smooth, pale blue skin underneath. And Drax was big. Like, very big. At least a foot taller than Peter, and twice as broad. The thought of being handled by someone so much bigger and stronger than himself was…titillating. Quill was muscular and powerful, but Drax was a thick wall of pure strength and force.

And no matter how terrified he was, Peter wanted to feel what that could do to him.

Knowing he was giving up any control he had in the situation, any control over his body, Peter turned slowly around, water still cascading down his body, and placed his hands on the wall, arching his back to present his tight, round ass to Drax.

Drax smiled brightly. “I am pleased. You are quite beautiful and I am excited to make you scream.”

And then Drax’s hands were on his ass. Each of the man’s hands was as big as one of Peter’s cheeks, and squeezed just hard enough to make Peter squirm. The hands kneaded and groped for a moment, before a stinging slap landed on his ass, the sound ringing in the air. It hurt. A lot. Peter was scared, and absolutely terrified by how much he liked it. He moaned, knowing the giant red handprint that would be there later.

Peter didn’t have time to enjoy the feeling of two strong hands on his ass for long. He gasped as Drax lifted him up, holding him in his strong, alien arms, Peter’s knees on his shoulder. Drax buried his face in Peter’s ass, taking no time to tease him as he feasted on the boy, tongue licking over and around and into him, getting him wet and slick. Peter whined high and long, his dick hard and leaking against the wall as he writhed back against Drax’s mouth. Drax’s hands around his hips and holding his ass in place squeezed Peter, making him moan even louder. Drax pulled back, to Peter’s frustration.

“You taste delicious, human boy. Warm and wet on my tongue. I am going to enjoy hurting this young ass.”

Drax dropped Peter unceremoniously to his feet, and spun them around to lean him up against the glass wall facing out of the shower, so Peter could see himself in the mirror, Drax towering behind him.

“I am going to fill you with my meat now, and you are going to scream. Are you ready, boy?”

“Yes yes please, PLEASE Drax, but I—I’m scared.”

Drax laughed heartily.

“All who meet the Destroyer are afraid, and they are right to be. You will learn soon enough.”

And suddenly, as Drax buried himself to the hilt, Peter was filled so fully that his breath was knocked out of him for a moment before he screamed louder than he’d ever screamed in his life.

As he continued to scream in pain and a growing trickle of pleasure, Drax roared with laughter.

“Human boy, I am amazed with how tight your body is, even after Peter Quill enjoyed it. Your little ass is so hot and smooth around my cock.”

Peter whimpered, tears forming in his brown eyes as they locked with Drax’s in the mirror. The image he saw nearly made him cum. Drax, huge and hulking, dwarfing Peter’s lean 16-year-old body the steaming water of the shower Peter had never felt so young and helpless, but with the muscle-bound man’s hands encircling his waist, he felt every bit his age. He felt tiny, powerless, like a child in the grasp of a bear. His cock was already throbbing, and Drax pressed him harder up against the glass, his precum leaking all over it.

Peter was considering telling Drax he wasn’t sure he could handle it when he felt the enormous, thick, meaty cock of the man slide out and ram back in. Peter screamed again, and didn’t stop. Drax was pounding into him relentlessly, his huge dick tearing open the tight ass of the young human bent over in front of him. Quill may have made Peter so horny and desperate that he’d ridden his cock where anyone could have seen, but with Drax’s monstrous cock ramming him, Peter had never felt so used, so dirty, so crudely torn open.

A hard smack to his ass made the boy squeal, and another smack landed in the same place, the huge, dense hand of the alien stinging sharply.

Peter lifted his head to stare into Drax’s eyes as he choked around his own screaming moans and whines, trying to speak.

“Dr—Drax, d-do that again, p-please, plEASE, AWWWWW”

Drax smiled a friendly smile. “Yes? You like when I hurt your tiny body with my hands? You are hard from how strong I am? You wish for me to mark your warm ass, child?”

Peter nodded profusely, tears streaming down his face, getting lost in the water from the shower overhead his throat sore from the loud whines that continued to pour out of his mouth.

Drax laughed again. “I enjoy your arousal at my strength, human. I will stop holding back now.”

Peter’s eyes widened, not understanding how Drax could possibly be holding anything back. And then Drax pulled all the way out, his cock sliding painfully out of the tightness of Peter’s ass, and then slid all the way back in again. He repeated this, getting sharper and harder and rougher with each thrust in, until he was truly ramming the kid. Peter couldn’t think anymore. Drax’s huge cock was drilling into him so fast that the sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room and drifted down the hallway. And he didn’t slow down. Peter couldn’t breathe. He was so full, so turned on, and so shocked by what a mess Drax had made him in a matter of only 10 minutes. Drax started slapping his ass harshly, strike after strike after strike, never giving Peter a moment to try and catch his breath. Peter’s ass was sore and stinging and in pain, and Drax didn’t stop. Peter gathered every bit of strength to look up into the mirror. Drax was soaking wet, fucking deep inside him, and the man’s body was tense, every muscle flexing and rippling and straining as he destroyed the boy taking the thick slab of meat he called his cock.

“Hmm, your pale skin is weak and is very red now. If you show your ass to another person, they will see my hands on it and know you have been with the Destroyer.”

Peter came. Hard. His whole body shuddered and trembled as he opened his mouth to scream, but discovered his voice had been fucked out of him. His body slumped against the glass as his cock throbbed and twitched and pulsed out more cum than Peter had ever shot in his life, all of it coating his abs and hands as he was thrust up against the glass by Drax’s cock. Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head as he saw white, the huge man inside of him still moving fast and rough. Any strength he had left his body as Peter slipped and fell to the wet floor, Drax somehow moving with him without losing a beat. Peter’s face and chest were against the ground, his knees wobbling as they struggled to stay up, his ass in the air with Drax kneeling behind him.

Drax let out a groan as he slowed down his thrusts until he was sliding smooth and sultry into Peter. Peter let out a whimper as he felt Drax hit his prostate on every stroke, too sensitive for the constant stimulation. Drax’s slowed thrusts gave him enough breath to speak, voice hoarse and fucked out.

“D-Drax, I fin-finished.”

Drax didn’t stop moving, in fact sliding deeper and hitting the abused spot inside of him with even more precision.

“I understand. I can feel how you became even tighter after your orgasm, human boy. Your hole is squeezing my cock so well.”

Peter was crying from his sensitivity, his overwhelming exhaustion and lingering arousal. “N-No, Drax, I-I can’t take anymore.”

Drax stroked his wet hair gently once.

“I understand,” he repeated, still fucking into Peter’s tight, juicy ass. 

“However, I have not yet had an orgasm, so I will give you one more and then I will cover your face with my cum.”

His matter-of-fact tone made Peter’s cock twitch, knowing that this was a logical conclusion for Drax, and he would not be talked down. Peter felt a maddening pulse of arousal as Drax wrapped his hands around Peter’s narrow waist and began to drive into him rough and furious, abusing the boy’s prostate and making his spent cock harden slowly and painfully. Peter was wracked with involuntary sobs as he was stretched out, some combination of fatigue and horniness and relief. 

The grip on his waist hurt. Drax was handling him like a piece of meat, keeping his promise to not hold back as he hammered him. Peter knew there would be bruises on his waist from Drax’s strong hands, and his cock throbbed at the idea of being marked by this beast of a man. He felt his orgasm coming closer.

Apparently so did Drax, who groaned.

“Yes boy, cum again, I would like to feel how tight your ass can be so I can fuck into it and make myself cum.”

Peter moaned loudly. Drax grabbed Peter’s arms, twisted them behind his back, and held them with one hand as he fucked Peter like an animal.

“Come on human, tighten around me.”

Peter’s body surged with his orgasm, twitching violently as his cock valiantly pulsed out more cum, spurred on by Drax’s continuous assault on his ass. Peter flopped to the ground fully, his knees giving out legs and ass sliding to the floor. Drax furiously pounded into him, following him to the ground, covering the boy’s body with his immense frame, his chest against the boy’s back as he snaked his arm under Peter’s neck and put his other hand in his hair.

Drax was groaning and fucking erratically, and loudly saying filthy things that Peter would need to remember later for his late night “alone time”.

“Oh YES, you are so tight around me, your ass is so tight and plump and good at taking every inch of my meat, I was not aware that little human boys could be so good and obedient and handle my uncontrolled strength. You are SO TIGHT, boy, my cock feels so good inside you, your ass is hungry for me, pulling me in, squeezing me, FUCK boy I am going to cum, your little human boy ass is going to make me cum.”

Drax pulled out, flipped Peter over roughly, straddled the boy’s chest, and aimed his huge cock at the kid’s face. Peter was nearly passed out, and stared with hooded eyes as Drax said, “Open your mouth, boy, I am going to give you a taste of my cum.”

Peter parted his lips. Drax stroked himself once, twice, and came with a long, roaring groan. From his huge cock came thick, hot cum that fell on Peter’s tongue, completely covered his lips, and shot all over his cheeks and jaw and neck. Peter gave one last whimper before licking his lips.

He felt Drax’s hand in his hair before his head was yanked forward and Drax was shoving his entire cock down Peter’s throat. Peter gagged and choked on the 10 inches, Drax holding him there and moaning.

“So WARM! So WET! Gods, all of the holes in your body are very good for pleasure. I would like to fuck my cock in and out of your mouth until the pleasure makes me cum in your throat while you choke. Would you like that, boy?”

Peter looked up, terrified that Drax would want to fuck his face now, here, when Peter could barely keep himself from passing out. But he nodded anyway. Mercifully, he pulled Peter off his cock.

“It is a deal then! We will have to do this act some other day though, Quill will need my help soon and I must fulfill my duty so we do not all crash and die.”

Peter lay under him, body twitching, ass red and covered in Drax’s handprints, hips bruised black and blue from the alien’s grip. Peter was surprised when Drax leaned down, picked him up gently, and carried him to his bed, pulling the covers over him.

“Thank you for the exercise, boy Peter. Rest well!” And he walked off.

Peter lay there, and could think of only one word for how he felt: destroyed.


End file.
